Shielded From Truth, Hidden Within Lies
by Erun1
Summary: (Original Story, sorry.) In every world there is someone who tries to take over. But what are they missing? Power. Unusual power. When humans discover the existence of demons and begin to mingle and breed with them, someone gets their chance. But if all everyone wants to do is protect a loved one, who is wrong? And who will be left standing in the ashes of war? (Mentions of rape.)
1. Chapter 1

"Pit, pat, pit, pat, pit, pat."

The rain came down like hail, hitting the makeshift roof of the small home. Inside of it were two figures, huddled together for warmth and shelter. The girl had grime smeared over her face, and ratty clothing that she was desperately trying to use to cover the shaking mass that seemed to be a puppy.

"Pit, pat, pit, pat."

The occasional screaming caused the girl to lift her head. Outside her box she saw them, seekers, tearing the happy family's house apart, searching for something. The little boy was crying, the mother was screaming, and the father looked defeated. Eventually the seekers left the house, discussing something with the father, who pointed at the box the girl and puppy were hiding in.

As a hand reached to open the box, the girl felt a sudden pressure on her abdomen, causing her to open her eyes and-

"Woof!"

Bris' eyes flew open, only to be greeted with a large smiling face, inches from her own. She groaned, not bothering to move, and merely stared at the boy on her stomach. "Peaches, hun, I thought I told you. Personal space."

The boy bounced up and down, causing Bris to yelp, and began to shrink until he was the size of a small puppy. Wagging his tail, he barked urgently, pointing a sandy-blonde paw at the alarm clock.

"Ahhh, shit! I'm late, oh man Donne is gonna kill me!" Bris grabbed her black maid's dress, slipping it on over her bedhead, and desperately tyin the apron on. She swore again as she fumbled with the knots in her hair, tearing up when she yanked some out. "Peaches, do not swear, it's bad manners." She managed to say before bolting out the door, the dog following her footsteps.

Slamming the kitchen door open, Bris panted, her face flushed as she straightened up. "I'm here, yep, hey Donne, here, ready for work." She rambled, grabbing the cart that was used for pushing food, and placing the dishes onto it.

"About fucking time! For fucks sake, Bris, don't you use your alarm clock?" Donne growled, finishing with pouring the tea and handing it to the flustered girl.

"Sorry, sir." She said in a mocking tone, saluting and making her way upstairs. She passed Raziel on the way there, nodding at him and grumbling. He always looked so perfect in the mornings, it's like he never slept at all she mused.

As Bris opened the door to Tene's room, she noted the opened blinds and thanked god that she wouldn't have to wake the other girl up.

"Morning, sunshine." She chirped, smiling when she got a groan in response. "I'm guessing you got the day's schedule from Raz, because I barely know it and he didn't say anything when I passed him." Bris set the tea into the other's hands, handing her a napkin and pushing the cart next to the bed for easy access. "I think Dei's coming today, and Tenai to discuss business. Why can't we ever go over there?"

"Thank you." Tene mumbled as she nibbled at a biscuit, sipping her tea to help her swallow it. "And you know perfectly well why, sister, Tenai does not invite us, and Donne would destroy the estate."

"Ours or Tenai's?"

"Both."

The girls shared a knowing smile, mirroring each other, before Tene set the empty cup on the cart. "If you see Raziel, tell him to get a picnic basket ready. And inform him that I am not to go, I have business with Mr. Kane, and he should spend time with his fiancé without me."

Bris nodded, her face falling slightly as she heard this, and turned to push the cart out the door with Peaches plodding along behind her. Tene noticed this and frowned as well, a strange rush of guilt coming over her before she called out.

"Bris. If you wish to go, then you may, after you finish cleaning the necessary rooms."

There was no response to this except silence, before Tene realized that Bris had zoomed out the door, running down the halls. She grimaced as she heard the dog barking loudly, before slipping out of her bed and sighing.

"You did not have to do that, my lady." Raziel's quiet voice soothed her as he entered, and Tene shrugged in response.

"I know."

* * *

"And then, and then! Big brother said he'd play with me today! Right, big brother?"

Kitshi grumbled softly, his ever present smile glued on as he nodded. "Right, Peaches." He honestly would have said no, but who can resist that cute face the dog makes?

Currently, Peaches was in his human form, bouncing around the picnic blanket with excitement. It was strange, how the little boy was allowed to act like part of the family while a true Laudin had to stand watching, quietly.

Peaches tugged on Bris' hand, urging her to play with him while 'big brother' finished talking with 'mr. brown hair'. She gladly obliged, Dei following them after promising her father she'd be safe. They tumbled down the hill nearby, running up and rolling back down. Tenai watched them with narrowed brown eyes, sighing quietly.

"How are things on your end, Kitshi?" He muttered, his deep voice surprisingly quiet.

"The same. The seekers are increasing their searches for him, while the ones who know are also searching for her." Kitshi replied, also watching the kids tumble down into the grass. "I'd have Seven hide him further, maybe die his hair a different color."

Tenai rolled his eyes, picking at a sandwich offered to him by Kitshi. "You know how Seven gets about his precious familiar. If you so much as brush a piece of dust off the kid's shoulder he'll go at you. Leave it be, Seven can take care of him. Besides.." He lowered his voice as Dei and Bris tumbled onto the picnic blanket, followed by Peaches, who jumped onto the girls. "The more pressing matter is what we do about her. She poses a threat, what if they were to rejoin?"

"It won't be another of him… I'm sure of it. They're different, Tenai, less breakable but easier to bend. This won't be another mistake." He nodded reassuringly, Tenai staring at him closely for a while before looking away to watch the children who were eating and chattering.

"…very well. And what is this I hear about a woman in white?" He glared darkly at Kitshi, who rubbed at the back of his head.

"Look, it isn't really much of your concern…it's just. Dei is 14, Tenai, she isn't in any state to have much of a relationship."

"I agree, but must you make it so public? She is wanted for murder and theft, not to mention-"

"Father. Peaches wished to see your blade." Dei spoke very softly, her voice frail and delicate. She held out her palm, waiting for Tenai to put the blade in her a glare to Kitshi, the man sighed and carefully placed it there, Dei's fingers curling around the cool metal. "Don't touch it, Peaches, okay?"

Nodding, the boy stared at it in awe, frowning as he saw something move in his reflection. "Hey, Mr. Tenai, why does my reflection move like that?"

Taking the blade back, Tenai raised an eyebrow at the pup. "Move like what, Peaches?"

"It must have been your imagination, kiddo. Come on, let's go play catch." Kitshi quickly stood, ushering Peaches to a field with Dei and Bris following soon after him.

* * *

"Good night, Bris and Peaches." Dei smiled lightly, waving to them and blushing when she met Kitshi's gaze. "..Good night, Kitshi. Sleep well."

They all waved goodbye as the limo left the driveway, turning and heading to their respective rooms. Kitshi sent Bris and Peaches to bed, saying that he and Raziel could take care of the picnic tools.

Knocking on the door of Tene's study, he opened it quietly. "Finally, it's nearly 10, you have been away for a long while." Tene's voice, so similar yet so different to Bris', greeted Kitshi and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, tangling his fingers in his white hair.

"I know. But the way Tenai's acting was strange, didn't want to go home until around this time. I believe… that HE is acting up again." Kitshi muttered, hushed so that nobody but the two of them could hear.

"Surely not him?" Tene whispered back, frowning deeply. "Us halfies don't need him causing more trouble."

"Seven's probably spending the day placing him back under the illusion, until Tenai can finish preparing the one that will lock the kid in." Kitshi shifted uncomfortably, staring at the ground. "…Is it necessary to do that?"

Picking her book back up, Tene sighed, shaking her head. "You know what happens when he is not controlled, brother. I wish there was some other way, but he chose his path when he killed them."

The book fell with a thump onto the desk as Kitshi pulled it out of her hands. "Listen, I know what happens, but who is to say that was his fault? Seven will go to great lengths to keep him as his familiar, he could have been under a second illusion. Convince Tenai to tell Seven that he needs a few days out of the illusion every once in a while. It would be good for him."

Tene's glare could freeze fire, and Kitshi felt chills as she focused it on him. "Since when have you been so protective of him?"

"He's in a house with Tenai and Seven, I'm just concerned. If it was Bris, you'd do anything to save her. I understand what he wants Tene, just a few days of freedom." Kitshi's piercing blue eyes met hers, pleading silently. "Come on, lil sis."

"…" Tene searched his look with her own emerald eyes, turning away and nodding after a few silent minutes. "Very well. I will talk to Seven. You have to take care of Tenai."

Nodding in relief, Kitshi rolled his eyes and ruffled the younger's hair. "Alright, boss. Who said that you get to order me around, huh?"

Despite the situation, Tene began to smile softly, looking up at him with worried eyes. "I just… can't put someone like you on the line. What if.."

"There won't be a third rampage. In fact, I could take care of him here for a day or two, alright? It will be fine.." Pulling her close, Kitshi rested his chin against her hair, letting her battle with her emotions, feeling her shake against him. "Hey, what would Bris say? You're okay, Tene, you always are."

Tene nodded briefly, and Kitshi continued to soothe her, murmuring quiet nothings as she fell asleep. Staring out the window at the moon, he watched as it rose higher, waiting until Raziel came to put Tene back into her bed. Standing and stretching, Kitshi walked through the mansion, ending up in the garden. He rested in the soft grass, closing his eyes.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" His eyes shot open as he sat up, ready to scold Tene, but found himself face to face with Bris. She grinned at him, falling into the grass beside him.

"Jeez dude, you need to calm down. It's not like I'm a seeker." She joked, prodding at his side when he didn't laugh. Giving a smile for the sake of seeing her grin back, Kitshi shrugged.

"How do I know that? You're pretty suspicious, definitely seeker material."

"Hey!" She laughed, motioning to him. "And you're not suspicious, lying in the yard at 11?"

"You're here too."

"Touche."

"Since when did _you _know French?"

"I don't." Shoving at him playfully, Bris stood and stared at the stars that scattered the sky. "I like it here, it's peaceful. I guess I have to thank you for that night. But don't you ever get that feeling that something really bad is going to happen?" She transferred her gaze to him, bright green eyes glinting in the dim light. "I dunno. I get the feeling that…in a few days, I'll really wish you didn't meet me."

"How can you say something like that, Bris?" Kitshi didn't bother standing, but sat up rather quickly. "I mean… sure, bad things happen, but they were bound to happen. People like us…we can't live peacefully. It just doesn't happen."

"We should change that." Something about her matter-of-fact tone, or maybe the way she said it so simply, had Kitshi frowning. "We're still human. It's the suppression and the hatred from the rest of them that makes us different. It's what makes me want to hunt seekers, to kill people."

She was only 12, Kitshi thought to himself. He hated how both his little sisters grew up too quickly. While one grew up with nobody but the rain for company, the other grew up with people who didn't want her company. "Bris…"

"Ahhh, sorry big bro." Hugging him briefly, she waved as she headed back to the house. Kitshi watched her black hair bounce against her back as she skipped.

He stared back at the sky, sighing loudly. "….The moon's really weird."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if you were waiting for an Akatsuki FF. (I can't really remember what email i used for my third FF account that's for original stories.)


	2. Chapter 2

"And, in conclusion," Bris stood at the head of the table, arm in the air with a look of extreme importance on her face. "I move for Sweets Saturday, Fried Friday, and Healthy Monday."

"Why Monday?" Tene asked, sitting to the right of the excited girl and sighing when she turned to her, continuing her fake act of president or queen.

"Because, Lady Tene, Mondays are universally hated and so are healthy foods."

"Very well, Bris." She rolled here eyes, leaning back into her chair as Kitshi stood next.

He nodded to Tene, who nodded back, and walked to the door of the kitchen where they were meeting. "I have to introduce two guests, coming to stay with us from Tenai's home." The door was pushed open, and two men walked in, the taller waving and grinning.

Bris observed them both quietly, green eyes running up and down as she did. The quiet-looking male had dull orange hair, spiky and slightly ruffled, as though he had once run his fingers through it often. The older had long, black, and unkempt hair, the shorter strands falling into his face occasionally as he waved. He had on a fine suit, made of what seemed to be silk, and dark red eyes that widened minutely as he stared back at Bris.

"I am Seven. You are…Tene?" He held out a hand to Bris, who shook her head.

"Naw, I'm Bris. Tene's the one looking grumpy over there." She giggled, motioning at her twin. "This is Donne, and this is Raziel. I'm guessing you know Kitshi."

"Indeed I do." Seven eyed Raziel curiously, before shaking Tene's hand. "Thank you for having us." Giving her a smile that seemed too genuine, he motioned to the other man who had followed him in, standing by quietly. "This is Four. He is my butler and my familiar."

Raziel stiffened at that, furrowing his brow. "It was my belief that your..kind could only take on lesser beings as familiars, and preferred to create contracts with creatures of the flame, not others like them." He motioned to Bris as an example, the girl frowning in confusion as he did.

"What's a-" she began to say before she was cut off by Seven.

Smirking, he stared Raziel in the eyes. "Oh really. There are exceptions to every rule. Anyways, we shall be staying here until further notice, most likely for a fortnight. I shall leave Four here to get..acquainted with our new friends, as I have something to discuss with the young lady and Kitshi."

"What, I don't get a title." Kitshi grumbled, stalking out of the room as he did. "Thanks, pedo."

"It takes one to know one, doesn't it Kitshi?" Seven retorted, smirking as he followed.

Tene shook her head, standing up and trudging out of the room as well, leaving the three left to stare at the new addition.

"Hello." His voice was very monotonous, nearly boring Bris to death. "I am Four. If you would be as kind as to show me where everything is, I shall make afternoon tea."

"Loosen up man." Donne slung his arm around Four, not noting how he tensed briefly. "You can just relax around here, you're guests."

Doing so, Four let himself slump into a chair and look around. "It wasn't that, sorry. But I'd still love to help."

"Course." Bris chirped, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the cabinet, rubbing the back of her head when she tugged on the silver bracelets circling his wrists. "Sorry about that. Anyways, you can help me clean the plates today, Donne's really grumpy when people try to help him." Giggling, Bris stuck her tongue out at the older.

"Oi, don't fucking tell people that!"

Laughing, Bris tugged open the cabinet and pulled out a stack of plates. She set them down on the floor carefully and flopped down next to them, using a washcloth and polish to get the stains off. "See? You rub at it, like this."

Four studied her movements before doing the same, sitting next to her and picking up a plate. Bris smiled softly at him, continuing to clean absently. "So, what do you guys do for fun at Tenai's? I mean, it's Tenai, can't be that much fun right Four? Maybe I'm wrong." She frowned, trying to imagine the very serious man playing baseball.

Grinning, Four seemed to loosen up as she talked, shrugging slightly. "Call me Naghiko, or Nagi alright? And we don't really do much. At the most, we have training, that's it." He finished his stack, and turned to face Bris completely.

"Training, huh. Sounds like a lot of work, Nagi."

"You're so fucking lazy, Bris." Donne grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"And you're not?!"

"Point."

Smirking, Bris placed both their stacks back into the cupboard and pulled out a tea set next. "Mind setting that up, Four?" She bustled about, grabbing the tea that Tene loved and placing a few scoops into the steaming water. Four quickly arranged the cups and plates onto the tray and came to stand behind her, grabbing her wrist when Bris went to pour the tea. "Let's take it up first. It's better if you steep it a bit longer anyways."

Clapping, Bris nodded, leading him to the parlor, where Tene, Kitshi and Seven were talking. She knocked and waited for Tene's 'come in' before entering, bouncing around with Four behind her.

"Where's Peaches?" Tene asked, seemingly concerned.

"Oh. He's in the garden, he wanted to play with the birds and I had work, so I said yeah." Bris explained, pouring out the tea for the three sitting in the comfy chairs. "Anyways, can I give Nagi a tour around the manor?"

"Nagi?" Seven raised an eyebrow at Four, who glared back at him.

"Yeah, that's his name right?" Bris looked between the two, frowning at the tension that was building there.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as Bris backed out, dragging Four with her. "I'm going to give him a tour of the manor, Lady Tene."

She nodded her consent as Bris fled out of view, sighing quietly as they thudded down the hall.

* * *

"So, Nagi, I'll take you to meet Peaches first! He's a real sweety, plus we'll get to see the gardens!" Bris chirped, continuing to pull Four along the hallways, the latter grumbling in protest.

"Honestly, Bris, I just met you. Can't you at least act like we're just acquaintances?" He muttered, rubbing his wrists as she released them.

"Why can't we be friends first thing?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Four ran a hand through his hair, rolling his eyes. "Because we just met, we can't just suddenly be friends."

Pondering this, Bris hummed and tapped a finger against her lips. "…Nah, we're friends." She didn't let him argue as she once again grabbed him and pulled him outside, into a beautiful garden.

White roses were in abundance, as well as red tulips, and they created an elegant dress, with a few bloodstains splattered across it. There were a few benches situated around a small water fountain, and as Four looked closer he saw a small boy playing in the sparkling water.

His hair was a mess, sandy blonde strands swinging everywhere when he shook his head. His clothes were drenched, and as he spotted Bris he began to run towards them. Four took an instinctual step back before he realized the boy was shrinking, and he leapt into the air, landing on all fours in front of Bris.

"..A..Hellhound?" Four asked incredulously as Bris picked up the wet puppy. "How did the Laudins come across a Hellhound, and one that's a puppy no less."

"Oh, he's just half-hound." Bris giggled as Peaches licked her cheek, kissing the top of his head and holding him out to Four. "Come on, hold him! He loves new people."

Hesitantly taking the puppy, Four cradled him in his arms. "He's heavier than expected." Grimacing when the dog licked at his cheek too, he gave him back to Bris quickly. "But he's perfect as your familiar, so nice choice."

"My what? I meant to ask Raz what a familiar is, but I forgot to." She frowned slightly, absentmindedly petting Peaches on the head.

"A familiar." Four sat on the soft grass, relishing the feeling of the sun against his pale skin. "A familiar is…a creature of equal or lesser status that is bounded

to you by a contract. Obviously yours was accidental, but some can be. You make a promise to another, and when you both agree it's sealed with a kiss."

"I haven't kissed Peaches though."

"It can be on the head, or the heart." Four motioned to both areas, hesitating slightly. "For the more…personal contracts, and the more powerful, you can seal it with a kiss on the lips."

Bris was silent, scratching underneath Peaches' chin. "I guess I made a contract with him. Huh, sorry bud."

"It's nothing to be sorry for really, as long as you didn't promise something unreasonable."

"I think…it was a few days after we first met. I said that I wouldn't leave him to die alone, as long as he wouldn't do the same."

"That's… a very honorable contract." Picking absently at the grass, Four smiled widely. "Good for you, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid!" Bris protested, glaring despite the smile spreading across her face.

"You're like what, 9? It's fine, I've always wanted to hang out with a kid."

"This kid'll show you a thing or two if you don't stop calling her that."

"Oh really?" Four stood, towering over Bris and grinned. "Bring it."

"Prank war, nothing that will get us in serious trouble, and nothing that would involve serious harm?"

"…It's on."

* * *

A/N: YESSSSsssss I am sticking to this story like glue. ;u;


End file.
